


Untitled: Alaric & Damon

by happilyappled



Series: Other works [4]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Alaric, is there something wrong?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Shhh, don't say anything."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled: Alaric & Damon

**Author's Note:**

> For [you](http://isracatsandmusic.tumblr.com/) <3

Stefan's shadow disappears in the corner of the stairs to the attic and another shadow appears on the doorway. The front door is still open from when Damon rushed in to fight with his brother. The issue is long gone, having finished when Stefan stomped out of the room, and now Damon focuses on the new shadow. He somehow recognizes it, but it might be more out of instinct that true recognition, so he approaches the door swiftly.

The shadow becomes illuminated once he pulls the door further open. It's Alaric. His eyes are blown and his face kind of contorted, and then his hands are on Damon's neck, pushing them both inside. "Alaric, is there something wrong?"

"Shhh, don't say anything."

Damon shrugs but agrees, staying quiet. He lets Alaric lead them to the living room, like he's familiar with the way there. Yet Alaric hasn't visited very often, so it's strange that he knows the way around the house. It confuses Damon, but he doesn't question him about it. Damon lets it be, lets this happen.

Alaric takes them and pushes Damon onto the couch, always with his eyes on Damon's. He kneels on the floor on Damon's left side, making Damon frown. He doesn't really understand what's going on here, even though it's good to see Alaric. It's not something he would ever admit, though. "What do you want from me?"

"You don't need to act so badass with me, okay?" Alaric says mysteriously, craning his neck upwards and breathing against Damon's mouth. He smells really good overall and deep beneath that, he smells like himself, there's sweat and fluids and blood panging hotly and spreading everywhere. It spreads beneath Damon's nose, filling him whole with a deep pleasure.

"Who's being a badass?" Damon excuses himself with a scoff, inhaling deeply. It's this scent that is driving him mad, crawling under his cold skin and warming him up in ways he didn't think he could ever feel. Not anymore. Not after so long. Yet this new old feeling is something he craves. He even reaches out for Alaric, who just shushes Damon again and pushes his jaw up.

It's not really surprising, but it's marvelous, when their lips touch.


End file.
